


Hydra Breaks All

by iloveyouthreethousand



Series: Platonic MCU Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Stony if you squint, i cant tag, i dont even know when its set, i know i said mcu but it really doesnt follow the timeline, its just the characters, its lighthearted i swear, like mostly, or anything else tbh, thanks grammarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouthreethousand/pseuds/iloveyouthreethousand
Summary: The orphaned reader has been rescued from Hydra by the Avengers, only to find that she's not the only one who's been tormented...and she's not all that's left of her family either...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this story follows like half the events and none of the timeline. I literally do not know when it is set.
> 
> and anything in between two asterisks (*) is the thoughts of the reader. Enjoyyy

‘Who do you work for?” The man in the red and gold metal suit questioned harshly.  
You kept your mouth shut. Just as you were told.  
‘Who do you work for?’ He repeated  
When you stayed silent a second time, he said,  
‘That’s it. We’re taking her to Fury.”  
He forced your wrists into metal cuffs that bound to your body, and shoved you into a car.

*le time skip*

The man called ‘Fury’ was a tall dark man, lacking both hair and an eye, but not intensity. Fury stared you down with his remaining eye and caught a glint of something silver around your neck. It was your Hydra identification tag. It read:  
Property of Hydra  
Subject 254  
‘Hydra.’ He spat, ‘Lock her up ‘till we find out what they did to this one.’  
You were hastily dragged from the room and into a cold cement cell. It had no windows, but it was quite spacious. It had a joined bathroom with a toilet and sink, and a rickety old bed in the first room. You figured there was nothing to do but wait. So you did. Every 12 or so hours, food and water was pushed into your cell, surely to keep you from dying before they interrogated you. After what you assumed was a few days, a man with a metal arm showed up at the cell door. He didn’t say anything apart from, ‘They’re ready for you now.’ You could swear you heard a hint of sympathy in his voice, and his blue eyes showed nothing but understanding and sorrow. He took you to a room where Fury stood waiting for you, and promptly left.  
‘First off.’ Fury said, ‘We aren’t here to hurt you.’  
Sure you aren’t. You thought  
‘Why should I believe you?’ You hissed venomously  
‘Because if you don’t, I might change my mind.’ He said calmly, before continuing, ‘Before we can ask you anything, you’ll have to undergo surgery.’  
You opened your mouth to protest, but he cut you off.  
‘No questions. Just go along, and you might live.’

The next day, you were brought into a very professional looking surgery room, where they brought out a large needle full of anaesthesia. They jabbed it into your arm, and you fell into a black, dreamless sleep.  
When you awoke, you were flooded with returning memories.  
My name is y/n. My name is y/n. You thought repetitively, almost in fear of forgetting, My name is y/n.  
You turned to your side to see Fury standing above you again.  
‘Ready to talk?’ he asked.  
You, unsure of what to expect, slowly nodded. You were placed in a wheelchair and wheeled into another room, where many people sat, every pair of eyes on you. You only recognised the man with the metal arm from the cell.  
‘Now before we start asking, we think it’s only fair you’re told what happened to you.’ Said a man with a brown goatee and a glowing light in his chest. You recognised the voice as the one from the red and gold suit.  
You sat and listened to every detail. How you were abducted by hydra, and tested on like a guinea pig. How you had the strongest power out of any other mutant of Hydra’s. How they brainwashed you and send you on missions. And turned you into an assassin. And that was why they couldn’t trust you. You told them everything you could remember. Even the small things. Your name, your age. The names of your parents and how many siblings you had. Where you were born. And that was about it. They told you that you could have your own room, but you weren’t allowed to leave it without permission during certain times, but if you needed anything, you could talk to something called JARVIS.

The man with the metal arm showed you to your room and opened your door.  
“My name is Bucky by the way.’ He says, ‘And uhm, well.. Hydra did something similar to me. I guess I just wanted to say, if you ever need anything, I’m here. Just ask JARVIS for me and I’ll come,’  
‘Thanks Bucky.’ You say quietly, ‘It means a lot to me. I guess things are going to change now.’  
‘Well, it’s up to you if it's for the better or worse.’ He tells you thoughtfully, ‘I’ll see you in the morning y/n.’  
The door shut, and you were left in the darkness. Alone. You lay down on the bed, quickly greeted with a rather unpleasant dream. A recall of one of your worst missions.

You had failed. This was the first time you had failed a mission. They had gotten away, and Hydra was not going to be happy. In fact, they were going to make it their mission to make sure you never failed again. As you returned to the Hydra base, you felt something you hadn’t felt in a long time. Fear. Absolute terror. Horrified as to what they might do to you, and only time would tell. As you entered your cell, you saw the Hydra agent standing in front of you, holding a large knife. She walked towards you and pressed the blade against your bare skin, slicing through it. A searing pain tore through your arm as you watched the crimson drops of blood hit the cold floor.

You woke up in a cold sweat, terrified of the recollection. Would these be regular? You would have to wait and see.  
“H-hey JARVIS?’ you asked shakily, ‘Is Bucky awake?’  
‘Yes. Would you like me to call him to your room?’ JARVIS asks.  
‘Y-yes please’  
Within minutes, Bucky appears in the doorway, concern for his new friend filling his eyes.  
‘Hey, sorry I disturbed you.’ You say to him.  
‘Don’t worry about it, I was already awake.’ he says kindly, sitting next to you on the bed ‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Nightmare.’ you reply timidly, ‘I know it’s stupid but-’  
‘No.’ he says, both firmly and gently at once, ‘It’s not stupid at all. You’ve been through a lot, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of.’  
‘Do you get them too?’ you query  
‘All the time.’ he says, reaching out to hold your hand, ‘They call it PTSD. Can I ask you- and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want, but what powers did they give you?’  
You took a deep breath and told him.  
‘I-I can get inside people’s heads. I can make them hear things. See things. Feel things. To the point where they’re begging me to kill them’ you said, tears spilling from your eyes. ‘And then I would.’  
He looked at you, like he didn’t know what to say or do. Just when you thought he was going to leave, he brushed the tears from your cheeks and pulled you into a hug, stroking your hair and whispering to you,  
‘Aw doll, it’s not your fault. It never was. It wasn’t you at all.’  
His kind words and actions only made you cry harder as he held you tighter.  
‘Stay.’ You choked out, ‘Please stay.’  
‘I’m not going anywhere’ he reassures, ‘I’ll be on the couch okay?’  
You nod into his shoulder.  
‘Thanks Bucky.’ you mumble, ‘I really appreciate it.’  
He wipes the last few tears off of your cheeks and goes to sleep on the couch.  
‘Try to get some sleep okay?’ He asks.

The next morning, you wake up to Bucky walking out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, and you quickly turn away. He chuckles a bit and proceeds to go about getting changed.  
‘You sleep well last night?’ he asks you.  
‘Yeah, much better thanks.’ you reply, still facing the other direction, ‘What about you?’  
‘Well the couch was a bit lumpy, but no nightmares.’ he tells you, ‘You coming? We’re gonna have breakfast now.’  
‘I’ll meet you down there.’  
He turns to leave.  
‘Hey Bucky?’  
‘Mm?’  
‘Thanks. A lot’  
‘No problem, doll’ he smiles, leaving a feeling of happiness with you as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

Down in the Avengers kitchen, there was chatter, laughter and happiness just radiated from them. Until they noticed you, that was. The minute they lay their eyes on you, they fell silent, almost as if they were afraid you would punish them for being too noisy. Just as you’re about to leave, you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder, and look up to see Bucky, who whispers in your ear.  
‘You okay?’  
You shrug. *I shouldn’t be making such a big deal out of this.*  
‘Come with me’ he says.  
He leads you out of the kitchen and into the living room. You can hear the banter from the kitchen table start again.  
‘Look doll.’ he says gently, ‘You don’t have to eat with them if you don’t want. If you feel uncomfortable, you can go eat in your room. They won’t mind.’  
You just look at him, trying to read his eyes, (although you could read minds, you still considered it an invasion of privacy, and were reluctant to use it)  
‘What’s wrong y/n?’  
Your eyes fill with tears as you say,  
‘Why are you being so nice to me? Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but everyone else in this tower seems to think I’m a monster. A freak. They hate me, so why don’t you?’  
‘Y/n you are not a freak.’ he tells you as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, ‘And I couldn’t hate you. Not when I’ve been through the same thing as you. I know what it’s like y/n. They may not but I do. I care about you.’  
You finally relax a little bit as you feel the fingers of his flesh hand intertwine with yours. You had a friend. And he was going to help you through this. 

In breakfast, you learnt everybody’s names and their roles. There were so many, you weren’t sure you would remember them all. Everyone was still a bit tense, but they tried to make you feel welcome.  
‘You start training with Nat after breakfast.’ says the goatee man, whose name was Tony Stark. ‘Good luck with that.’ Clint chortles, ‘Nat kicks ass.’  
You laugh a bit as you say,  
‘Well, we’ll see won’t we?’  
‘Hey snowflake.’ Tony says, directing his gaze at Bucky, ‘JARVIS tells me you decided not to sleep in your room last night.’  
*Oh no. This is gonna suck.*  
‘And what’s it to you Stark?’ he asks with mock politeness.  
‘I’m just saying, I don’t think y/n is gonna want a baby all she’s been through.’ he tossed back, ‘You did use protection, didn’t you?’  
Your eyes widen in shock, and you decided to speak up.  
‘If you must know,’ You said, losing your cool, ‘I needed a favour. Nothing happened in that room.’  
‘Ah so you did want the baby.’ he responds.  
Wrong choice Stark. You thought, Wrong choice. You might seem shy for now, but when you get pissed, all hell breaks loose. You went inside his head, and discovered something to use against him.  
‘You’re not one to talk, Mr Ladies Man.’ You retort, ‘Although I can’t see why any of them would like you. Are you inventing love potions as well as tech now?’  
Stark looked quite taken aback, but didn’t say anything.  
‘If you’re all so terrified of me, then I suggest you don’t piss me off,’ you tell him, standing up, ‘Because if you do, I’ll give you a reason to be scared.’  
You stomp out of the room, leaving them in silence.  
‘What a freak.’ you hear someone say  
Back in your room, you sit on your bed, tears streaming down your face.  
*I was right. I am a freak.*  
You hear a knock on the door, and wipe your eyes.  
‘Come in.’ You say, almost inaudible  
It was Steve Rogers. Ultra hot, pretty tall, kinda dorito shaped. He walked in, looking almost apologetic. Which it turns out, he was.  
‘I’m sorry about Stark.’ he says, ‘I love him, but he can be a bit of a shithead sometimes. Okay a lot.’  
‘Don’t worry about it.’ You smile weakly, ‘It’s not your fault, and he was just having a bit of fun. I shouldn’t have lost it like that. Then they wouldn’t think I’m a freak.’  
‘Oh.’ he whispered, ‘Is that what this is about?’  
You nod a bit.  
‘You know, Bucky went through the same thing when he first came in.’ he tells me, ‘I’m still not sure he’s fully okay now, but let me tell you something. You only came in yesterday morning, and already he’s been happier.’  
‘How come?’ you ask curiously  
‘Because for once,’ he says, ‘Someone can really understand him.’


	2. Chapter 2

Training with Nat hand-to-hand was actually fun. She had said she would go easy on you, resulting in you kicking her ass within 30 seconds.  
‘Okay.’ she says, getting up off the floor, ‘I was not expecting that.’  
‘I’m an ex-assassin Nat.’ you grin, ‘I was trained by Hydra. What did you expect?’  
‘Like I said,’ she chuckles, ‘Not that. This was without your powers as well?’  
‘Yup.’ you say proudly. Talking to Steve really made you feel better, and it was actually fun to beat the crap out of another potential friend.  
‘You got guts kid. You’ll go far’  
By the end of the training session, Natasha had only got you down 4 times, whereas you had got her 7 times, and she knew the Avengers were never gonna let her live it down.  
Walking into the kitchen for lunch, you were greeted by a smile from Bucky and Steve, who were chatting animatedly on the couch.  
‘I heard about your great success.’ Bucky tells you as you sit next to him  
He loops his arm around your shoulder as you turn to the master archer.  
‘Who kicks ass now Clint?’ you grin  
‘Alright fine.’ he says, ‘I’m impressed.’  
‘I WENT EASY ON HER.’ Nat screamed from the kitchen

The rest of the day was a blur, everything improving significantly since your argument with Tony. Dinner included a fabulous desert, but what else do you expect when you have a billionaire hosting? As you lay in bed, every night for a week, two things kept you up.  
Your (mostly) amazing days  
The fear of nightmares  
After about an hour of you being unable to sleep, you decided to read every night instead. That is, until you heard a scream.  
‘JARVIS, what was that?’ you ask the AI system  
‘It appears to be Sergeant Barnes.’  
Oh shit. You think  
Without stopping to think that you aren't wearing anything but an oversized t-shirt, you rush to his bedroom and knock on the door.  
‘Yeah?’ a voice croaks from inside, ‘Come in.’  
You walk in to find Bucky shaking, almost curled up in a ball and on the verge of tears.  
‘Oh Bucky.’ you whisper, climbing onto the bed next to him, ‘Nightmare?’  
‘Yeah.’ he says, choking out a sob, ‘How did you know?’  
‘I heard your scream.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ he says, ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’  
‘I couldn’t sleep.’ you say to him, ‘Do you want me to stay?’  
He nods, patting the bed beside him, and you crawl under the covers, you turned to face him.  
‘I won’t let anything hurt you.’ you whisper.  
‘You can’t promise that.’ he whispers  
‘Yeah, but I can try.’ you say, ‘and I will.’  
‘Why?’ he asks, ‘I don’t deserve that.’  
‘Yes you do.’ you tell him, ‘Just because you’ve done some things, doesn’t mean that you should be loved any less. This whole week I’ve been here, no one has been as nice to me as you.’  
The two of you lay there in silence for a bit, one arm over his chest.  
‘Hey y/n?’  
‘Mm?’ you respond sleepily  
‘I-I have to tell you something.’ he confesses, ‘Steve said I had to tell you at some point, and I figure sooner rather than later right?’  
You stay silent, a bit confused.  
‘You’re my sister.’ He blurts, ‘My little sister. I know it sounds crazy, and it is, but it’s true.’  
You sit there stunned, unsure of what to say. He’s 101! You think, How could this be possible?  
‘The reason you can’t remember anything from your past?’ he continues, ‘It’s because you were born in 1922. Hydra took you when you were just one. They made you a mutant and froze you until a few years ago. Raised you in their base. Trained you as an assassin since day one.’  
‘I’m what?’ is all you can say.  
‘My little sister.’ he says to you, hugging you, ‘and that’s all that matters to me.’

In the morning, you are woken up by Steve.  
‘Hey Buck,’ he says, ‘you slept in. It’s time for breakfast.’  
When neither of you respond, he enters the room.  
‘Bucky did you hear me?’ he says, ‘You’re late for - woah okay. What is y/n doing in your bed?’  
‘Sleeping.’ he grumbles, ‘I’ll wake her.’  
But you were woken by a third voice. Tony effing Stark had joined the conversation.  
‘Just sleeping, huh Snowflake?’  
‘Piss off Stark’ you say, raising a certain finger in his direction.  
‘Woah, y/n.’ Bucky chuckles, ‘Calm down.’

In breakfast, you received some news that you didn’t want to hear.  
‘We’re gonna have to steal Barnes from you for a bit’ Clint says, ‘We’ve got another mission for him.’  
You tighten your grip on his hand. You had promised to protect him. How could you do that when he was on a mission? You felt him squeeze back as he said,  
‘For how long?’  
‘Just today’ he reassures the both of you, ‘And there’s a low chance he’ll be severely injured.’  
A low chance? You think, Neither of us have had luck with anything so far.  
‘Fine.’ you say finally  
‘It wasn’t up to you to decide y/n.’ Stark said, resulting in a plum to the head from Bucky.  
You laughed.  
‘Promise me you’ll be back by tonight.’ you say  
‘I promise.’ he says, ‘Okay little sister?’

This results in mixed reactions. Stark drops his mug, Thor drops his Pop-Tart, Bruce gives a spluttered ‘what?’ and Clint spits out his coffee all over Nat, who just sits there in bewildered silence. Steve, however, just asks,  
‘So I take it you told her?’  
‘Yeah.’ Bucky says, ‘They didn’t know?’  
‘Never told them.’ he tells us, ‘I didn’t think they should know before she did.’  
‘Seems fair enough.’ Steve says  
‘Well, maybe for you!’ Tony splutters, ‘I wouldn’t have said- I didn’t realise that- I’m sorry.’  
‘Tony Stark is sorry?’ Nat says sceptically, wiping off the coffee with a tea towel, ‘That’s new.’  
‘Heyy.’ Stark says with mock emotion, ‘That’s just hurtful’  
You walk over to Tony and pick up the bits of his shattered mug as you say,  
‘As long as you bring my brother back by midnight, we’re good’  
‘Woah woah woah.’ Bucky says, ‘You are not staying up until midnight.’  
‘Bucky, I’m 95,’ you tell him, ‘I can stay up however long I want. Plus, you say it like I’ve actually been sleeping this past week.’  
‘You what?’ he asks, bewildered  
‘Time to go, Barnes.’ Clint says, dragging him out the door.  
‘We’ll discuss this later.’ your brother tells you as the door shuts behind him.

So now, you’re left alone in Avengers Tower. Or maybe not. You had heard that Thor’s younger brother Loki was chained up somewhere in the Tower.  
‘Hey JARVIS?’ you ask, ‘Where’s Loki?’  
‘Loki is on the second underground floor.’ JARVIS tells you  
‘Thanks.’

You enter the room where Loki is held captive, only to be greeted with a less-than-kind ‘hello’.  
‘Ah, the mutant.’ the icy voice says, ‘Thor’s told me about you.’  
You decide not to take this personally and respond a bit kinder than you generally would.  
‘Yeah that’s me.’ You tell him, ‘What have you heard.’  
‘Not much I can judge you on.’ he replies, ‘You see, Thor only sees the best in people, and he’s the only person who comes down to talk to me. So why don’t you tell me?’  
‘Alright,’ you sigh, ‘It’s not gonna be much, since I had my memory wiped by Hydra but, here goes.’  
His look of boredom slowly changed to surprise and even pity as you recounted the sad story that was your life. But you didn’t want pity. You didn’t want to be treated differently because of your past in any way. Not regarded as a monster or a weakling. You just wanted to be you.  
‘That was quite the story.’ he tells you, ‘I’ve had my own problems, but it never occured to me that there are mortals who’ve suffered this much.’  
‘You’d be surprised.’ you shrug, ‘Hydra’s ruined it’s fair share of lives, and they’re not even the only cause. But you mentioned that you’ve had your share of problems. You listened to me, now it’s my turn.’  
He doesn’t even hesitate into launching into his story. The way he was overshadowed by his adoptive brother Thor, the way his so called ‘father’ Odin hated him, the way is biological parents cast him out in shame of him. All the battles. All the struggles. All the pain. And it was then that you saw it. Not even gods are perfect. They don’t get to live perfect lives, free of mistakes and pain.  
‘And here I am,’ you say, ‘Thinking that gods were perfect.’  
You sit in silence for a minute or two, then you begin to talk. About what, you don’t know, but before long, JARVIS chimes in.  
‘Miss Y/N, the team is back.’  
You had been down there for hours.   
‘I better go.’ you tell Loki.  
He hesitates before saying, ‘Come back won’t you? I rather enjoy your company.’  
‘I’ll be back’ you reassure him.

Back upstairs, you greet the team. Clint was right. Sort of. Bucky hadn’t been severely injured, as though he would have to be hospitalised, but he did need medical attention. There was a huge slash across his cheek, a few along his flesh arm and a large one on his torso. Enough to make you worried at least. Somehow, he was worried about you too.  
‘Y/N you look like you haven’t eaten all day.’ he says, sinking into the couch.  
‘I was downstairs with Loki all day.’ you shrug, ‘And why are you worried about me? Go take a shower and I’ll bandage the cuts.’  
As Bucky leaves to go clean up, Stark cuts in again.  
‘You were with Reindeer Games this whole time?’ he asks  
‘Yeah, that a problem?’ You say, shooting him a glare.  
‘No.’ he says, backing away, ‘Not at all.’  
Nat chuckles as she sits next to you on the couch.  
‘Rough mission, huh?’ you ask her.  
‘I’ve had worse.’ she tells you  
‘Figured.’ you sigh, ‘Nat? When do you think I’ll be able to join you guys on missions?’  
‘Hard to say. SHIELD’s not 100% sure they can trust you yet, but we’re working on it’  
‘Nat?’ you ask warily, ‘Do you trust me?’  
She pauses before responding, ‘I can’t say I trust anyone. Except Clint of course.’  
‘Fair enough.’ you say, getting up, ‘I better go check on my brother’  
‘Brother.’ she repeats, ‘It’s gonna take us all a long time to get used to that.’  
‘You and me both.’ you tell her, leaving the room.

You knock on Bucky’s door, and hear the water shut off. A minute or so later, the door swings open, and you walk in to see Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed.  
‘So how exactly do you intend to fix this?’ he asks, motioning to the cuts  
‘Well, one of my abilities was to physically harm people just by thinking it.’ you tell him, ‘So I may be able to do the opposite this time.’  
You concentrate as hard as you can, visualising the cuts healing, and when you look up, you’ve done it. There’s not even a single scar.  
‘Wow.’ he says, looking in the mirror and tracing where the cuts used to be, ‘I think we’ve found our healer.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘A healer, huh?’ says Stark, motioning to the arc reactor, ‘Can you fix this?’  
‘I don’t know for sure.’ you say, ‘It might be possible, but I’m not sure. I can’t regrow Bucky’s arm or anything so I don’t think so.’  
He nods, understanding.   
‘But,’ you say, ‘I don’t want to be just the team healer. I want to fight too.’  
Nat raises an eyebrow.  
‘You don’t think an ex-assassin can fight?’, you ask, then, noticing Bucky wince at the term ‘assassin’, you add a quick, ‘Sorry.’  
‘I’m not going easy on you.’  
‘Alright.’ Stark says, ‘You’ll keep training hard with Nat, and if you can beat her by the end of the week, you’re on the team.’  
‘Sounds good to me.’ you say, as Bucky grabs you by the arm and leads you out of the room.  
‘Are you out of your mind?’ he asks you incredulously, ‘You have to beat Nat. Of all people, Nat.’  
‘It's fine,’ you reassure him, ‘I’ve got it under control.’  
‘No you haven’t.’ he pressed, ‘Nat can beat me. I’m just worried, okay? Not even a week ago I found out I had a little sister. Then when I finally get her, she risks her life to fight the Black Widow so she can continue fighting. I’m just- I’m worried about my baby sister.’  
‘Do you think I didn’t worry when you left for that mission?’ you ask him, ‘This is just something we’re gonna have to get used to. If I have to worry, you do too.’  
‘Okay.’ he tells you, planting a loving kiss on the top of your head, ‘I’ll worry with you. But promise me you won’t go getting yourself killed.’  
‘Can’t make any promises.’ you grin, getting up, knowing full well that he would chase you around the whole tower until you reassured him.  
‘Oh no you don’t.’ he chuckles, grabbing for you. And so the chase begins.

After about 30 minutes of running around the goddamn tower, you all had a late dinner. And after an hour, you managed to fall asleep, terrifying thoughts filling your sleep.

You looked down on your lifeless body, watching the blood dribble out of you. Nat stood beside you, a bloodied knife in her hand, and Bucky frozen in a corner, tears streaking his face. You had failed.

You wake up with a start, a cold sweat covering your forehead. You go to go wake Bucky, but decide against it. He’d had a rough mission and it was probably best to let him rest. But shortly after you fall asleep again, your mind continues to torment you.

Hydra. You never thought you would have to face them again, and here you were, standing in their empty base. Bucky had promised he would stay with you, but where was he? You couldn’t seem to find Steve or Tony either. There was no way you were going to stay here. As you turned to leave you saw the once empty room fill with Hydra agents. All holding guns. All aiming right. At. You. You took out your gun, and started to shoot, but all the bullets seemed to pass right through them. They began to fire too, one of them hitting you square in the stomach. Then your arm. Then your heart. Then your head.

You wake up, your screams filling the room. Bucky, Clint and Nat all burst in, looking extremely worried. Clint and Nat look at Bucky and nod as they walk out, leaving you and your brother alone. He climbs into bed with you, and you throw your arms around his shoulders, sobbing into his shirt.  
‘Shhh.’ he whispers, ‘It’s okay now. It was just a dream. You wanna tell me about it?’  
Slowly, you dry your eyes, still shaking.  
‘Not really,’ you mumble, ‘But I s’pose I should. I was just thinking, what if I didn’t pass. What if I didn’t beat Nat. And what if I did? What then?’  
He stayed silent for a moment or two, softly stroking your hair before answering with,  
‘Well then. If you failed, I’d be fine with that. It’d mean that you’re safe. Besides, it’s not like Nat’s gonna kill you. Maybe hospitalise you? And if you pass, I’ll make sure you’re never hurt. Always.’ noticing the doubting look on your face he adds, ‘I’ll keep you alive is what I mean. I can’t guarantee no injuries.’  
‘Good enough for me.’ you say, lying down to sleep again. This time, it was peaceful. 

Day one of training with Nat was- well, it wasn’t fun. She knocked you down at least 10 times, in the first 30 minutes, each time leaving you more bruised than the last. And each time you got up, more determined. Bucky was sitting on the side, watching silently, as though not to break your concentration. She knocked you down again. About 45 minutes in, you manage to knock Nat down.  
‘YES!’ Bucky cheers before clearing his throat, ‘Ahem. Uhh I mean well done y/n.’  
You snort a laugh and extend an arm to nat to help her up.  
‘Took you long enough.’ she grumbles, before being shoved to the ground again.  
‘Oi.’ you say, ‘Focus.’  
‘I’m training you.’ she laughed, ‘You can’t be teaching me, it’ll look bad.’  
You laugh, and as you do, she swings her leg through yours, knocking you to the ground in front of her.   
‘Go shower before lunch. Mmkay?’ she says

Of course, at lunch, everyone had heard that you hand almost, but not quite, failed your first day of training. They haven't given up on you yet though. Yet. I mean Clint never seemed to have hope in you anyway, but even he thought you had a tiny chance. After all, you did beat what they liked to call ‘full assassin’ Natasha. Once.  
‘Well then little Barnes.’ Tony said, ‘Guess you’re not as hopeless as we first thought.’  
‘As you first thought.’ Wanda corrects, ‘I knew she had it in her.’  
‘Suuure you did.’ Tony teases.  
Wanda just retaliates by telekenisising a handful of Tony’s fries into his mouth to stop him from talking, and for at least 5 seconds, it works.   
‘Can never get him to shut up, can we?’ Steve chuckles, ‘Always got something to say.’  
‘Damn right.’ Bucky mutters under his breath, ‘If only he had anything good to say.’

Once lunch was through, you sat in your room, remembering Loki and his story. You got up to go pay him another visit, when you were greeted by a knock on your door.  
‘It’s open.’ you call out.  
Bucky walks in grinning at you.  
‘I’m proud of you.’ he says  
‘Oh? Why is that?’ you smile  
‘Because you’ve only been here like a week and a half, and you’re already kicking ass and everyone’s basically adopted you. I wish it had been that easy for me to fit in.’  
‘Mm.’ was your short reply.  
‘What’s on your mind?’ he inquires   
‘Loki.’ you admit, and he gives you a look, ‘It’s not like that, I swear. It’s just- I thought gods were meant to be perfect. And like, not suffer this much. I kinda feel bad for him.’  
‘Gods are not perfect. Just ask Thor.’ he chuckles you, ‘Let me tell you that worthy does not mean perfect.’  
‘I was thinkin’ ‘bout paying him another visit.’  
‘Do whatever you want.’ he tells you, ‘But make sure you sleep.’  
‘Oh no.’ you mutter playfully, ‘You’re mad at me for not sleeping? Whatever shall I do?’  
‘Run.’ he whispers maliciously before leading you into another chase around the tower.  
‘KEEP UP OLD MAN.’ you scream over your shoulder.  
‘Y/N YOU’RE ONLY 3 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME.’ he laughs.  
You run into the elevator grin as the doors shut behind you.   
FRIDAY, make sure Bucky doesn’t follow me, okay?’  
‘Okay Miss Barnes.’ she responds  
You press the button that will take you to Loki’s floor and down you went.

‘Ah, back again Barnes?’ he grins  
‘Well, you did ask for another visit, didn’t you?’ you ask, ‘Unless you’d rather I leave?’  
‘No.’ he says, ‘Stay. You may find this hard to believe but I don’t get too many visitors.’  
‘No shit.’ you mutter, sitting down in front of his cell, ‘How you doing?’  
‘I’m- alive. You’re doing well I hope?’  
‘I am.’ you confirm, ‘Well for now at least.’  
‘For now?’ he questions, ‘Care to elaborate?’  
‘Sure.’ you respond, ‘I’m being trained by what they like to call ‘full assassin’ Tasha.’  
‘In that case, good luck.’ he almost laughs. Almost. ‘I assume that-’  
And that’s when Bucky busts in.  
‘GOTCHA NOW.’  
‘FRIDAYYYY.’ you whine, ‘I said make sure he doesn’t follow me.’  
No response. You wave goodbye to Loki as Bucky drags you out by the sleeve of your jumper.  
‘You gotta come upstairs, Tony has someone he wants you to meet.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry it's super short today. i've been a bit sidetracked and writer's block just hurts. thanks for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i'll be posting tbh sorry


End file.
